


Derek Hale's Day Off

by Alpha_Sourwolf



Series: Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Derek is Ferris, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ferris Bueller's Day Off AU, Gerard is Ed Rooney, Isaac is Cameron, Laura is Jeanie, M/M, Movie AU, Stiles is Sloan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Sourwolf/pseuds/Alpha_Sourwolf
Summary: "I love you, too." Derek says as they close the door. He then waits in bed until he hears all his siblings, pack, and family members leave the house and drive away. Derek rises from his bed slowly and looks around. Then faces straight."They bought it."***All Derek Hale wanted was a day off with his best friend and his boyfriend. Hilarity ensures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been working on this piece for a while and it's survived many accidental deletes. I really want to keep writing these types of stories, where I take inspiration from movies. So if you have a movie you want an AU for, then please tell me. Enjoy!

It's a beautiful day in Beacon Hills, California today. Temperatures expected to reach the upper 80s. And now up in the sky, Jordan Parris, for our morning traffic report." Derek's radio played, as his mother, Talia, stood over his bed.

"Derek? Derek? Ecos!" Talia shouted in distress. Ecos runs up the stairs, using his werewolf speed.

"What's the matter?" Ecos asks, confused why his wife was shouting. Also because the morning in the Hale household was a busy one. Expecially because of all the kids.

"Oh, it's Derek."

"What, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Look at him honey. I think he's got that werewolf flu that's been going around." Talia says, looking into Derek's bloodshot and half closed eyes.

"Derek?"

"He doesn't have a fever, but he says his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots."

"What's the matter, Derek?"

"Papa?"

"Feel his hands, they're cold and clammy." Talia says, as Derek frowns and takes his father's hand. Ecos makes a noise of agreement.

"I'm fine." Derek says, his voice rich with sleep, "I can get up." he starts to get up, but is stopped by both Talia and Ecos saying,

"No!" as they push him down.

"I have a test today." Derek says as he tries to get up once more, but he is denied by his parents.

"Honey, you're not going to school today, not like this. And that's final." Talia says, almost using her alpha voice.

"What's his problem?" Laura, his older sister asks, standing in the doorway of his room with her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't feel well." Talia says, already annoyed with her eldest daughter.

"Yeah right!" Laura says, not believing a word.

"Laura? Is that you?" Derek asks as he starts to blink his eyes a lot, "Laura? I can't see that far. Laura?" he pants as he reaches out a hand toward his sister's voice. He tries to speak again, but then just drops his back onto his bed.

"Bite the big one, junior." Laura says as she fixes her lipstick.

"Thanks, Laura. Now, get to school." Talia says to her daughter. Derek winks to Laura behind his mother's back.

"Wait, you're letting him stay home from school? I can't believe this! He could heal! This is so unfair!" Laura says, shaking her head at her parents.

"Laura, please don't be upset with me. You're healthy, be thankful." Derek says, as he brings his index finger to his lips, signaling his sister not to tell his parents. Derek then moans in pain, as his parents look back over to him, cooing at him.

"That's it. I want out of this family, and pack." Laura says as she turns to the door and exits the house.

"I'm okay, I'll just sleep."

"I have some pack business to take care of, but if you need anything just call Alan Deaton and he'll know where to find me, okay?" Talia says in a calming voice.

"Okay." Derek says in a slight baby voice.

"I'll check on you too, bud." Ecos says.

"It's nice to know I have such caring parents. You're both very special wolves." Derek says, excepting the kiss on his forehead that Talia leans down to give him.

"Now, you get better Der." Talia says, booping Derek on the nose.

"Okay, mama." Derek baby talks quietly.

"I'll be home at 6:00 sharp. If you need anything, call." Ecos says, making a gesture with his hands. Their son laughs and makes the same motions with his hands.

"We love you, sweetie." Talia says as they leave his room.

"I love you, too." Derek says as they close the door. He then waits in bed until he hears all his siblings, pack, and family members leave the house and drive away. Derek rises from his bed slowly and looks around. Then faces straight.

"They bought it."

****

"Incredible. One of the worst performances of my career, and they never doubted it for a second, even with their werewolf hearing." Derek says as he opens his black curtains. "How could I possibly be expected to go to school on a day like this. It would drive my wolf mad!" Derek says as he starts to fiddle with his stereo, "This is my ninth sick day this semester. It's getting pretty tough to convince werewolves that I keep getting supernatural illnesses. If I go for ten, I'll probably have to barf out a fang. So I better make this one count." Derek then sits down. "The key to faking out parents is the clammy hands, it works for wolves and humans. It's a thing both creatures can get, and won't stress out your parents too much." Derek ties a string around an old basketball trophy, "First you have to fake a stomach cramp, and when you're bent over, lick your palms. I know it sounds childish and stupid, but then again so is high school." Derek starts to walk down the hallway. "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once and a while, you could miss it." he says as he undresses in the bathroom. "I do have a test today. That wasn't bullshit." Derek gets in the shower and starts to wash his hair, "It's on Druid socialism. I mean, what's the point? I'm not a druid. I don't plan on being a druid, or God forbid a darach. So, who gives a crap if they're socialists? They could be my ex-girlfriend, but it still doesn't change the fact that I don't own a car." Derek starts to sing a song that's been stuck in his head all morning. He then gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his head and waist. "It's not that I like druids, but I still need a car."

***

"Argent?"

"Here."

"Boyd?"

"Here."

"Brunski?"

"Here."

"Carver?" the twins raise their hands.

"Donavan?"

"Here."

"Hewitt?"

"Hewitt?"

"Here!" says an annoyed student.

"Hale?"

"Hale?"

"Hale?"

"Hale?"

"Um, he's sick. My best friend's boyfriend saw him passed out at the Wolf Den last night. I guess it's pretty serious" Allison Argent said.

"Thank you, Allison." Mr.Harris says, in a boring voice.

"No problem whatsoever." she says, smiling at him. Harris sighs and continues on the list.

"Lahey?"

"Lahey?"

***

Isaac's phone rings. He sneaks his hand from under the covers and presses answer.

"Hello?"

"Isaac, what's happening?" Derek's voice rings out of the phone.

"Very little."

"How do you feel?"

"Shredded."

"Is your father in the room?"

"He's at work." Isaac says, "Where are you?"

"I'm taking the day off. Now get dressed and come on over." Derek says as he lounges on a chair in his yard.

"I can't, stupid, I'm sick."

"It's all in your head, come on over."

"I feel like complete shit, Derek. I'm not going anywhere." Isaac says as he begins to close his eyes again.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now come on over here and pick me up." Derek says before hanging up.

"I'm dying." Isaac says to his empty room. His phone rings again.

"You're not dying. You just can't think of anything good to do." Is what Isaac hears Derek say when he answers the phone. Isaac hangs up.

"If anybody needs a day off, it's Isaac. His dad's too hard on him, so he never wants to break any rules. How'd we become friends you ask? I really don't know." Derek says.

"When Isaac was in Egypt land, let my Isaac go." Isaac sings to himself in bed.

***

"Talia Hale." she says when she answers the phone.

"This is Gerard R. Argent, Dean of Students." Gerard's voice booms through the phone.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to call."

"Then you know Derek isn't in school today."

"Yes, I am. Derek is home, sick."

"Are you also aware that Derek has been absent from school nine times this semester?" Gerard says, looking at Derek Hale's file.

"Nine times? I don't remember him being sick nine times."

"That's probably because he wasn't sick, he was skipping school."

"I can't believe it."

"Well I've got it right here in front of me." Gerard says before looking at his computer, but then he sees the number nine, going down to two.

***

"I asked for a car, and got a new computer. How's that for being born on the wrong sign." Derek says as he hacks into the schools records and changes his attendance record.

***

"Kate?" Gerard asks, his hand covering the talking part of the phone, trying to speak to his daughter who is his receptionist,"KATE!" he shouts as she sniffs some Whiteout.

"Look, I can assure you, Mr. Argent, that Derek is home and is very ill. I know this time of year children want to go and skip school, but I can assure you that Derek is a very sick boy."

***

Derek dances to music in his house, the way Stiles taught him. And plays the clarinet, sounding so off-key, if anyone was home they would have ran out of the pack house, screaming in terror.

***

"Laura, I'm sorry about your brother." a girl named Kira says to Laura.

"What are you sorry for? I have to live with the runt."

"No, I mean, I heard he's really sick." Kira says.

"Whoa. Who said he's sick?" Laura asks, turning toward Kira.

"A bunch of people. They said he's on the verge of death. Anyway, I gotta go." Kira says before she leaves.

"Hey, Laura." Cora says to her as she passes by her in the hallway.

"Shut up." Laura says, expressing her sour mood.

***

"Please, don't yank my tail on this. How bad is the situation?" Liam asks into the phone.

"Well, did you see Alien?" Derek asks him,

"When that creature was in that guy's stomach? It kind of feels like that." he finishes, plugging in his keyboard. "Freshmen." Derek says into his empty room to himself.

"Goddamn, are you kidding?" Liam asks.

"No, of course not. Do I sound like I'm kidding?" Derek asks as he takes the phone away from his ears and hits a note on his keyboard. It plays the noise of someone sneezing.

"Who's he talking to?" Mason asks Garret, the two other freshmen who're standing near the phone.

"Derek Hale, do you know him?" Garret says.

"Yeah, he's getting Brett Talbot to talk to me." Mason says.

"We gotta go. Keep a good thought." Liam says.

"Wait a minute, get me someone else." Derek says.

"Yeah, sure, hold on." Liam takes the phone away from his ear, "You see Alien?" he asks Erica as she walks by. She nods and takes the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi, Derek. How's your bod?" Erica asks. Derek places the sneezing key. "Oh my God, you're dying?" she asks, "Is it serious?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Are you upset?" Derek plays another cough and a sneeze.

"Excuse me." he says in response.

"Think you'll be alive this weekend?" Erica asks him.

"Yeah, I'd say I will."

"Great, maybe I'll see you. Bye." she says as she hangs up. Derek plays around with his keyboard, going through all kinds of sneezes, coughing, hacking, and farts.

***

"I'm serious, man, it's ridiculous. Making me wait around the house for you." Derek says into the phone to Isaac.

"Why can't you just let me rot in peace?" Isaac asks.

"Isaac, this is my ninth sick day. If I get caught, I won't graduate." Derek says as he draws a naked person on his computer(who looks a lot like Stiles Stilinski), "I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you."

"Do you know what my diastolic is?"

"Be a man! Take some Pepto-Bismol, get dressed, and come over here. I'm tired of this stuff."

"Oh, shut up."

"Hold on for a second, I'm getting another call." Derek says before answering the phone. "Hello?" he asks in a sick voice, unsure of who it is.

"Derek?" his dad asks into the phone.

"Hi." Derek makes his voice gritty.

"You sound terrible." Ecos says.

"Really, I thought I was improving."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah." Derek says.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to it. Love you."

"Love you too." Derek says before hanging up and picking up Isaac's call, "Isaac, if you don't get your ass here in 15 minutes we're no longer best friends." Derek says. Isaac laughs.

"You've been saying that since the 5th grade." then Derek hangs up.

"I'm so disappointed in Isaac. Twenty bucks says he's sitting in his car debating if he should go out or not."

***

"He'll keep calling me. He'll keep calling me until I come over." Isaac says to himself as he sits in his car. Isaac starts his engine, but then turns it off and gets out of the car. But then he walks back and kicks it twice. And he finally gets in the car and drives to the Preserve.

***

"In...what...way...does the...author's...use...of the prison...symbolize." Stiles's English teacher, Ms.Blake, drones on as Stiles rolls his eyes at his best friend Lydia who sits next to him. Stiles yawns as Ms.Blake continues to blabber on. "The protagonist's struggle? And how does this relate to our discussion of the uses of irony?" Ms.Blake gets interrupted by the nurse, Finstock. He walks over to Ms.Blake and whisper's to her the situation. Stiles sees and begins to pack up his bag, somehow knowing this will get him out of English.

"Stiles Stilinski?" He asks, Stiles lifts up his hands in a fake, 'who? Me?',"May I have a word with you?" Finstock asks. Stiles gets up and joins Finstock outside the classroom. "Your father has called, your grandmother has just passed." Finstock, or Cupcake as he likes to be called, says, turning toward Stiles.

"Oh, no." Stiles gasps, his eyes showing sadness.

"Oh, honey." Cupcake says as he hugs Stiles, patting him on the back.

***

"Dead grandmother?" Gerard asks Kate, in his office.

"Yes, thats what Mr. Stilinski said, I had Bobby Finstock notify Stiles." Kate says in a bored tone, "Poor little fox." she says in a sarcastic voice.

"Who's this guy going out with? I know I've seen him around with Lydia Martin." Gerard says.

"It's so hard to tell now, but I know it's not Lydia, he's gay. Although, I do see him with Derek Hale a lot." Kate says.

"Will you get me Mr. Stilinski's day time number, please?" Gerard asks, him realizing something.

"Sure." The phone rings before Kate can do anything. "Gerard Argent's office." Kate says as she answers the phone.

"This is John Stilinsk." someone says through the phone in a deep voice.

"Please hold." Kate puts him on hold and hands the phone to Gerard. "It's Mr. Stilinski." Gerard takes the phone.

"Gerard Argent." he says.

"Gerard. This is John Stilinski."

"How are you today, sir?"

"Well we've got some bad news this morning, as you may have heard."

"Yeah, I heard. That's awful."

"Yeah, well it's been a tough morning, and we have a lot of family business to take care of. So, if you wouldn't mind excusing Stiles, that'd be great."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Gerard says, "Yeah, you just produce a corpse, and I'll release Stiles. I want to see this dead grandmother, firsthand." Kate walks towards him, not sure of what she's hearing.

"Dad,"

"It's alright pumpkin, it's Derek Hale, the little twerp. I'm gonna set the trap and let him fall right into it." Kate makes a noise of agreement and smiles.

"Oh, uh, did you say you wanted to see a body?"

"Yeah, just roll her old bones over here, and I'll dig up your son. You know that school policy."

"Oh," The phone rings.

"Gerard Argent's office." Kate says into the phone.

"Hi, this is Derek Hale. Can I speak to Mr. Argent, please?" Derek asks.

"Uh, hold." Kate says before running up to her father's desk.

"Tell you what, dip-shit, you don't like my policies, you can just come on down here, and smooch my big old white butt."

"Dad!"

"What?" Gerard says as he takes the phone away from his ear.

"Derek Hale's on line two." Gerard looks at the phone in horror before clicking the button for line two.

"Hey, Mr. Argent, how you doin'? Listen, um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm not feeling well so I was wondering if my sister, Laura, could pick up my school work for me? Have a nice day." Derek says into the phone as hangs up. Gerard stares at the blinking phone lines, reminding him on what's on the other side. He clicks the button.

"Mr. Stilinski? I think I owe you an apology." Gerard says in a quiet voice.

"Well, I would say you do."

"I....I...I"

"Well you should be, a family member died and you insult me?"

"Well, you see, Sir, I thought I was talking to someone else. I would never have said that if I had known it was actually you."

"Pardon my French, but you're an asshole. Asshole!"

"You're right, sir."

"This isn't over yet!" Isaac says into the phone, pretending to be the Sheriff. "I want my son outside the school in 10 minutes by himself." Derek rushes forward and hits Isaac in the arm. "What?" Isaac asks him, severly annoyed.

"It's too suspicious. Cover it."

"Argent! Listen here. I changed my mind. I want you out front with him. I'd like to have a few words with you, by God." Derek then slaps the phone out of Isaac's hand. Isaac hangs up. Derek kicks him in the butt. "Ow! What's wrong with you?" Isaac asks.

"Where's your brain?"

"Why'd you kick me?"

"Where's your brain?"

"Why'd you kick me?"

"How can we pick up Stiles if Argent's there?" Derek asks in a calm tone.

"I said for him to be alone and you freaked."

"Now, I didn't hit you. I lightly slapped you." Derek says

"You hit me," Isaac said,"Don't ask me to participate in your stupid crap if you don't like the way I do it. You make me come out of bed, you make me make a phony call to Gerard Argent." Isaac begins to leave.

"Aw, Isaac. Wait a minute. I didn't mean to lose my temper.I'm sorry, it was uncalled for." Derek says as Isaac starts to leave.

"Are you serious?" Derek nods.

"Although, to fix the situation, I'm gonna need a small favor." Isaac looks at him, unsure.

***

Derek and Isaac walk up to Isaac's garage. There sits his dad's Camaro. The thing he loves more than his son, and even more than his late wife.

"Derek, no. We cannot take this. He will kill me." Derek goes against his order, and sits in the car. "He knows the mileage."

"He doesn't trust you?"

"Never has, never will."

"Look, whatever miles we out on, we'll take off. We'll drive home backwards." Isaac laughs and shakes his head, but Derek has already driven the car out of the garage. "Come on, live a little." Isaac reluctantly gets in the car.

***

"Once again, tell your father how sorry I am for your loss." Gerard says to Stiles as they leave the school doors. Stiles looks for his dad as Gerard continues to talk. As Stiles sees the unfamiliar car, and the body of his boyfriend, he smiles in his shocked state.

"Oh, Genim, dear. Hurry along now." Stiles says goodbye and runs down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Do you have a kiss for daddy?" Derek asks in a teasing way.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles asks. Derek smiles as Stiles hand comes to rest against his shoulder. Derek's hand finds his lower back, with half his hand on Stiles' ass. Stiles' other hand grasps Derek's trenchcoat, pulling him closer. Their lips connect, forgetting about Isaac, who's hiding in the car and Gerard who still stands on the steps.

"Hmm, so that's how it is in their family." Gerard says, watching them get in the car.

***

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asks. Derek looks at him and says,

"The question isn't what are we going to do? The question is what aren't we going to do?"

"Don't say we aren't going to take the car home. Please don't say it." Isaac says, still trapped under the jacket in the backseat of the car. Derek looks to the side and says,

"If you had access to a car like this, would you take it back right away?" Derek waits for a pause. "Neither would I." Derek drives away. Isaac gets from under the jacket. They drive to the nearest town, Derek through his caution and his hat to the wind. Derek jokes around with Stiles and Isaac, pretending to let go of the steering wheel.

***

Meanwhile at school, a can of Pepsi is being passed around in the 'Save Derek' campaign. Laura does not appreciate it.

***

"Stilinski home on line one. And watch your mouth this time." Kate says to her father.

"Go soak your head." he says to her, before picking up the phone.

"We can't come to the phone right now. We've had a death in the family." Stiles sobbing voice rings through the reciever.

"Kate, Derek Hale's behind this. There is no doubt in my mind." Gerard says before picking up the phone again.

"You have reached the Deucalion Pack Mortuary. We are deeply sorry we are unable to come to the phone right now." Isaac's voice plays through the phone, making it deep and low. Gerard hangs up angerly.

"I'm gonna catch this kid." he says.

***

Derek drives the Camaro to the local car lot.

"No, we are not leaving the car here." Isaac says, listing all the things that could happen to it.

"Listen, will you calm down, please? Gonna give the guy a fiver to watch the car." Derek says

"What guy?" Isaac asks, looking around. Derek points to someone putting in their time card.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Derek says. The guy doesn't answer, he just accepts the money and tells Isaac to relax before driving away quickly.

"Isaac, come on." Derek says,"come on." he says again, making Stiles giggle in his ear from where their arms are wrapped around each other tightly. Isaac follows them slowly. "Hey, look at that." Derek says, pointing at a skyscraper, not noticing the guys from the lot taking the car out for a joy ride.

***

Talia Hale drives her car back home, opening her son's door. She peeks her head inside and coos after him, but comes to check again when she remembers what Gerard says. What she doesn't notice is the fake person and the radio that makes it look like Derek is there and sleeping.

***

"Derek, you think the car's alright?" Isaac asks, already nervous.

"Sure." is all Derek says before continuing on,"This is the world's tallest building."

"Derek, I don't feel so good." Isaac says,"Can we leave soon?" he asks, looking at the view.

"Here, climb up on this." Derek says to his best friend and boyfriend. He refers to the railing that lines the bottom of the tall windows. Isaac is hesitant at first, but finally agrees when he sees both Derek and Stiles leaning on the glass. "Lean forward against the glass like this." Derek says, pushing the top of his head to the window. Stiles and Isaac follow with a groan.

"Oh, my god." Stiles says as he looks down at the city.

"Isn't it great?" Derek says, putting a caring hand on Stiles' lower back.

"The city looks so peaceful from here." he says.

"Anything is peaceful from 1,353 feet." Derek says in return.

"I think I see my dad." Isaac says in shock.

"We've got a lot to do." Derek says after a long pause. He hopes down. "Let's go." he help Stiles down and Isaac follows. Derek takes Stiles hand as the leave the building.

***

Isaac, Stiles, and Derek sit in the quiet stock-market box, overlooking the chaos that proceeds before them. Derek looks to Stiles.

"Do you want to get married?" he asks.

"Sure." Stiles says, nonchalantly.

"Today?" Stiles starts to laugh.

"I'm serious." Derek says, his face free of silliness.

"I am not getting married." Stiles says, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Derek says, as Isaac continues to make weird 'popping' noises.

"What do you mean, "Why not?" Think about it." Stiles says, ignoring Isaac's sounds.

"Well, no. Besides being too young, having no place to live, you feeling awkward being the only student with a husband. Gimme one good reason why not." Derek says.

"I'll give you two good reasons why not. My mother and my father." Isaac speaks up from behind Stiles. "When they were married they hated each other. You saw them toward the end." he says, thinking of before his mother died.

"So what?"

"It's like that car. He loves the car, he hated his wife." Stiles looks back at Derek. Isaac makes another noise.

***

The three boys start to get hungry, so they walk to a fancy French restaurant. Derek looks down the list of reservations.

"Hello, may I help you?" a man in a suit said as Derek puts the book of reservations down.

"You can sure as hell try." Derek says.

"Hi, I'm Jackson Whittemore." Derek says, remembering the reservation for three. "Party of three for 12:00." Derek shakes is hand and gives him a crumpled twenty dollar bill. The man scoffs and tosses the money on the stand. "Is there a problem?" Derek asks.

"You're Jackson Whittemore?"

"That's right. I'm Jackson Whittemore."

"The wolfsbane king of Beacon Hills?" the man asks, knowing the man is not Jackson Whittemore.

"Yeah, that's me." Derek says, not knowing that Jackson Whittemore was famous.

"Listen, young man, entre nu, I'm very busy here. Why don't you take the kids and go back to the club house?" the man says, eyeing the two nervous boys standing behind Derek.

"Are you suggesting I'm not who I say I am?" Derek asks, really selling it.

"I'm suggesting that you leave before I have to get snooty."

"Snooty?"

"Snotty."

"Snotty?"

"Okay, Jackson, let's go." Isaac speaks up, reaching for Derek's arm.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. No, I would like to be seated." Derek says, tapping the stand roughly.

"Listen, young man, either you take the field trip outside or I'm going to have to call the police." the man says.

"You're gonna call the police on me?" the man nods his head.

"Fine, as a matter of fact, I'll call them myself." Derek says, grabbing the phone.

"Call the police." the man scoffs. The phone starts to ring, as the man reaches for the phone, Derek points to another phone in the distance.

"Okay, Derek, can we just let it go?" Isaac asks, grabbing Derek's arm.

"Derek, please. You've gone too far. You're gonna get busted." Stiles says, pacing the floor in front of them.

"A, you can never go too far. B, if I'm going to be busted it is not going to be like that." Derek says to himself.

"Come on." Isaac says.

"Ask for Jackson Whittemore." Derek says, before handing Stiles a phone.

"Hello?" the man asks from the other phone.

"May I speak to Jackson Whittemore, the wolfsbane king of Beacon Hills?" Stiles says, as Derek stands behind him and smiles lovingly.

"Jackson Whittemore?" the man asks. "Let me check the restaurant. Could you describe him please?" the man asks. Stiles looks at Derek.

"Leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans. He's devastatingly handsome." Stiles says into the phone. Derek moves closer to Stiles' neck, and scents him lovingly.

"One moment." the man says into the phone.

"Yes, thank you." he says. Stiles looks up at Derek and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Before Derek can ask for a proper kiss, Stiles picks up the phone again. He gives it to Isaac.

"Mr.Whittemore, this is Sheriff Stilinski, with Beacon Hills police." Isaac says into the phone with a low voice. The man picks up the phone and listens in. Then the man hangs up and seats Stiles, Derek, and Isaac.

"I appreciate your understanding." the man says, standing next to their table.

"Don't think twice." Derek says, "It's understanding how people like us can tolerate a person like you. It's shocking really." The man scoffs.

"Enjoy your lunch." he says bitterly before he stocks off.

"Darling, you were wonderful." Derek said to Stiles, locking their feet under the table. Stiles lifts up his glass and clinks them together. "Isaac, dear friend, you thought we wouldn't have any fun. Shame on you." he says, looking at his menu. But the three boys knew the day was going to well, because suddenly things turn for the worse. As the boys were leaving the fancy place, they see Ecos Hale, Derek's father. The three put on hats and sunglasses, stealing the nearest cab from Mr. Hale. 

***

Gerard Argent started to walk around, looking for the troublemaker. He even saw someone who he thought was Derek, only to find a woman, who not so gently spit soda in his face. 

***

If you asked Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale what their favorite sport to watch was, they would say baseball. So that's where they went next. Derek and Isaac joke about the students who are back in school, running laps during gym.

***

Once Gerard leaves the pizza parlor, soda stains on his jacket, he heads to the Hale mansion. Too bad Derek set up a radio to robotically tell the person at the door to leave. But, Gerard knows that Derek's not inside. So like any insane person, he walks around the house, trying to find a way inside. Which causes him to fall into the mud, many, many times. Even worse, Laura gets home. And like any sane person when they see a dirtied man in their house, kicks him very, very hard in the face and runs out of the house screaming, calling the police on the phone.

***

Next the group decided to keep things calm, which caused them to go to a museum. They held hands with children, looked at art, stood/posed dramatically. And of course, Derek and Stiles kissed a lot.

"Can you guys please stop it. I'm right here." Isaac says, as Stiles and Derek continue. Derek looks distastefully at his best friend.

"Sure, sorry." Stiles says, walking toward the doors, his hand running teasingly down Derek's chest, swaying his hips as he walks away. Derek sighs and follows Stiles with his eyes.

"Oh, come on." Isaac says, pulling Derek towards the door. The find Stiles waiting for them in a cab, Derek goes on the other side of him, leaving Stiles in the middle. As the car is stuck in traffic, Derek leans over and kisses Stiles on each cheek. "It's getting late now, we should get the car home soon."

"We still have a few hours. We have until 6:00." Derek says, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I know you don't care, but it does mean my ass." Isaac says back.

"You think I don't care?" 

"I know you don't care." Isaac says, causing Derek to fake gasp.

"Oh, that hurts, Isaac. Isaac what have you seen today?" Derek asks.

"Nothing good." he says. Derek scoffs at that.

"Nothing good? What do you mean, "Nothing good"? We've seen everything good! We've seen the whole city." Derek says, but suddenly stops when he sees the face Isaac is making. "What?"

"Over there." Isaac says, moving his eyes past Derek. Derek looks to his right and sees the side profile of his father reading a newspaper. Quickly Derek and Isaac get on the floor, for Ecos has seen both Derek and Isaac before. Stiles sits there with sunglasses cover most of his face. He slowly turns his head towards his boyfriend's father. He mouths the word, 'Hi' and blows him a small kiss. Ecos sits there shocked. 

"What's he doing?" Derek asks.

"He's slowly falling in love with me." Stiles says, giggling. Mr. Hale is even more confused when the boy in the next car starts to laugh even harder, almost like someone is tickling him, which he totally is. The cars start to move again and Stiles and Isaac find themselves walking around, looking for Derek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're such a wonderful crowd." they hear a familiar voice say into a microphone, they continue toward the sound. "We'd like to play a little tune for you. It's one of my personal favorites and I'd like to dedicate it to a young man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today. Isaac Lahey, this one's for you." Derek's voice carried through the streets before Danke Schoen by Wayne Newton starts to play, Derek lip-syncing and dancing around.

"Derek, get down." Stiles shouts at him as security remove Isaac and him. The two boys start to talk about college and careers. "What do you think Derek's going to do?"

"He's going to be a creepy guy who hangs out in the forest." Isaac says, causing Stiles to laugh. 

After the parade the three teens go to pick up the car. All three happy, until Derek spots something.

"Hey, how many miles did the car have before we left?" Derek asks Isaac.

"126. Why? How much is on it now?" Isaac asks, but answers his own question when he leans over and reads the number. 3017. And, like any anxiety driven person would, Isaac screams. Really loudly. And that's how the three find themselves stopped at a calming beach, Isaac's head in Stiles's lap, fingers threading through his hair.

"This may very well be real." Derek says to himself as he walks slightly away from the two. "All I wanted to do was give him a good day. We're gonna graduate in a couple of months and then we'll have the summer, he'll work and I'll work. We'll see each other at night and on the weekends. Then he'll go to one school and I'll go to another. Basically that will be it. Stiles's as big a problem. He still has another year of high school. How do I deal with that? I was serious when I said I would marry him. I would. Isaac's never been in love. If things don't change for him, then he'll marry the first girl or guy he sleeps with. And then, she/he won't respect him." Stiles interups his thoughts.

"Derek, this isn't working. I think we need to try something else." Stiles says, causing the idea of driving to some random kids house and getting in their pool. Usually, Derek would be all over Stiles, since they don't have swim suits, only underwear, but right now he's focused on bringing Isaac back from his comotos-like state. Isaac sits on a chair that balances on the diving board. 

"You feeling any better, Isaac?" Derek asks.

"Isaac, why don't you come in here. It's really nice. Isaac, I could flip out real easy, too. It's okay. Sooner or later everybody turns feral, all you need is an anchor to pull you back down." Stiles says, feeling Derek's gaze when he says anchor. Isaac looks down at the pool water and leans forward, pushing himself and the chair into the pool. Derek, scared for his best friend, jumps in and grabs him, holding him to his chest.

"Isaac. Isaac!" Derek shouts, lightly tapping his face. Suddenly Isaac opens his eyes.

"Derek Hale, you're my hero." he says in an odd voice. Then, Isaac is under the water again, jokingly being splashed and pushed by Derek and Stiles. The boys head back to the Lahey residence and prop up the car, trying to take off the miles.

"I'm gonna miss you guys next year." Isaac says.

"Isaac, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see me change out of my clothes by the pool?" Stiles asks, Isaac smiles in response. "You saw me? I thought you were catatonic." he jokes around. Isaac and Derek laugh. "That's okay, I'm not embarrassed."

"I better check on the car." Isaac says, "Hey, Derek."

"Yeah."

"The miles aren't coming off." Isaac says.

"We can roll back the miles by hand." he says.

"No, forget it. I gotta take a stand. I put up with everything.My old man pushes me around, and I never say anything." Isaac says, kicking the front of the car in anger. And then he kicks it again, and again, and again, until there's a huge dent in the front. Isaac starts to freak out again, but calms himself down, placing his leg on the front of the car, too bad it flies back, since the tires are still in reverse. It cracks the glass of the high garage and settles itself in the woods, too broken to ever fix. "What'd I do?"

"You killed the car." Derek says, "I'll take the blame for it. It was my fault that the car was out in the first place. He hates me anyway." he doesn't mention that the reason Mr. Lahey hates Derek is because he like boys, which is why Isaac's never told his father about his huge crush on Scott McCall.

"No. I'll take it. I want it. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have let you take the car out this morning. It is possible to stop Mr. Derek Hale, you know? No, I want it. I'm gonna take it. That's it." Isaac says, smiling at his new confidence. 

***

While things might be going good for Derek, things aren't going good for Laura, who just got picked up from the police station. 

***

"I had a great time today." Stiles tells Derek as they stand outside of Stiles's house. 

"Yeah. It was pretty cool."

"Do you think Isaac's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, sure. For the first time in his life."

"You knew what you were doing when you woke up this morning." Stiles says, smiling sweetly at Derek.

"Me? No." Derek says before leaning in, gently kissing Stiles, who puts his hands on Derek's bicep. Derek grabs Stiles wrist as they pull away. "Oh, shit. I have to go." he says as he looks at the watch he got Stiles for Christmas. Derek kisses him again. "I'll call you tonight." he says, quickly starting to run.

"Okay. I love you." Stiles shouts as his boyfriend jumps the gate.

"Love you too." 

"He's gonna marry me." Stiles says to himself before walking into his house. While Derek's running away, he is almost hit by Laura's car. He quickly starts to run in the direction of his house, trying to outrun his mother, sister, and father. And Derek's almost seen the third time by his father. Derek finally gets to the back entrance just as the rest of the family arrives. He lifts up the mat, looking for the key when a muddy foot almost crushes his fingers. Looking up he sees Gerard Argent.

"Looking for this?" he says, "I got you Derek. I have dreamed about this. I've got you right were I want you. How would you feel about another year of high school?" he asks, but gets interrupted by Laura opening the door.

"Thank goodness you're alright. You know, we've been worried sick about you." she says surprising Derek and winking at him. "Thank you Mr. Argent for driving him home. Now I want you to go upstairs and get in bed." she says, opening the door for him. "Can you imagine someone as sick as Derek walking home from the hospital? By the way, Mr. Argent, you left your wallet on the kitchen floor." Laura says tossing it into the mud. Peter, Laura's uncle who likes to spent the most of his day as a wolf, does his favorite thing. Attack. 

Derek sprints up the stairs, ripping off his clothes and shoes, only realizing the snoring his still on when his parents are by his door. He throws the baseball at it and turns it off.

"Please don't make me stay home again. I want to graduate in June." Derek says when his parents 'wake' him up.

"Now don't go pushing it and making yourself worse." Ecos says, standing behind his wife.

"Maybe you're right dad."

"Of course I am."

"How'd you get to be so sweet." Talia asks him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Years of practice." he says as his parents tuck him into bed, closing the door as they leave.

 

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it."

 

 


End file.
